A content delivery network (CDN) service is a service for stably delivering a variety of types of content including moving images, such as movies and music video, to a user.
In general, the content delivery network service is implemented to previously store content in a plurality of cache servers distributed to a network, to select an optimum cache server of the plurality of cache servers, and to deliver requested content to the terminal of a user through the selected cache server. Such a content delivery network has been implemented to solve a data loss, a bottleneck phenomenon, a low transfer rate, or instability, such as disconnected data, in the Internet based on the Internet.
Meanwhile, recently, as a mobile terminal becomes high performance and high function as in a smartphone and a communication cost is lowered, the use of content through a mobile terminal suddenly increases. Accordingly, an attempt to graft a mobile network and the server of a content delivery network is being made.